Bowser Jr. (Fanon, SML)/Soupywolf5
Summary Bowser "Bernard" Junior is the (Possibly adopted) son of Bowser. Statistics Tier: 8-C, Likely High 6-A '''| 8-C', Likely '''High 6-A', Possibly Higher '''| '''8-C, Likely''' High 6-A', Possibly '''Higher '| 8-C, Likely High 6-A, Low 2-C Name: 'Bowser Bernard Junior '''Origin: 'SuperMarioLogan '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''10 '''Classification: '''Koopa '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (His father is 300 years old), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Toon Force, Inorganic Physiology (his insides are a mix of cotton and flesh, can apparently get drunk off of root beer), Vehicular Mastery (Participated in and nearly won a Mario-Kart style Go-Kart race), Regeneration (Mid-low regrew his tongue after having it cut off, however this could simply be chalked up to toon force), Martial Arts (Mastered karate in a single day), Wish Granting with the burger (Can make a wish after taking a bite of the burger which doesn't have to be swallowed), Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Mind Manipulation,and Sound Manipulation with the Remote (Can accelerate, rewind and pause time, as well as change the language a person speaks as well as mute them altogether) Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Was almost entirely unaffected by being in a Microwave for over 2 minutes) | All previous abilities plus Electricity Manipulation, and Fragrance Manipulation | All previous Abilities minus Electricity Manipulation, and Fragrance Manipulation, plus Mind Reading, and Transmutation (Can shoot lasers from his eyes that turn things shot into popcorn) | All previous abilities minus Mind Reading, and Transmutation plus Summoning, and Acausality (Type 1) with the Past Machine (Can summon anything from the past and doesn't alter history in any way by doing so), Attack Potency: Building level '(Can harm Cody), Likely '''Multi-Continent level '(Shook the earth with a scream, can harm those who can harm him) | '''Building level, Likely Multi-Continent level, Possibly Higher '''(Unknown if he is physically any stronger) | Building level', Likely '''Multi-Continent level', Possibly Higher '''| Building level', Likely '''Multi-Continent level '''Physically, '''Universe level+ '''with the Past Machine (Can summon the Big-Bang) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Cody) with '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions (Could drive a kart that dodged lightning that seemingly struck from just a single meter up moving around 2 to dodge it at around mach 2,588)| '''Massively Hypersonic, Possibly Higher '''(Unknown if he is any faster) | '''Massively Hypersonic, Possibly Higher | Massively Hypersonic, Massively Hypersonic+ 'with Go-Kart (Dodged lightning with in his kart) 'Lifting Strength: Above Average Human '(Lifted a full grown man several feet off the ground) 'Striking Strength: Building class '''(Can trade blows with those that can harm him), '''Multi-Continent class |''' Building class', '''Multi-Continent class', Possibly Higher |''' Building class', '''Multi-Continent class', Possibly Higher '''| Building class', Likely '''Multi-Continent class' Durability: Building level (Almost completely unharmed by being struck by lightning which is around .382 Tons of TNT), Likely''' Multi-Continent level''' |''' Building level', Likely '''Multi-Continent level', Possibly Higher |''' Building level', Likely '''Multi-Continent level', Possibly Higher '''| Building level', Likely '''Multi-Continent level' Stamina: Average Range: 'Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee range, Extended Melee Range with lightning | Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with lasers | Standard Melee Range, Universal with the Past Machine 'Standard Equipment: 'The Burger, The Remote | None | None | The Past Machine, A Go-Kart 'Intelligence: '''Average ( Although he is normally rather unintelligent he has shown several times to be somewhat smart such as mastering karate in a single day) '''Weaknesses: '''Key: '''Base | Superpowers 1 | Superpowers 2 | with equipment Category:Soupywolf5 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2